


I Can't Stop Thinking About You

by durgasdragon



Series: I Can't Stop [1]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: His dream of a store filled with clothes all designed by him was coming true.  Odin himself had told everyone how amazing and fashionable his clothing was.  He should be focusing on that—what he was going to do, how he was going to set up his store, when he was going to make everything for it—and not on the overly hopeful and over-analysed thought that Hearth might be open to start a romantic relationship with him.Mild spoilers forThe Sword of Summer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little obsessed with this pairing right now , so don't mind me.

** I Can’t Stop Thinking About You **

_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Rick Riordan’s_ Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard _universe and is made entirely for enjoyment.  No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece.  All other situations and plot developments are mine._

 _Summary:  His dream of a store filled with clothes all designed by him was coming true.  Odin himself had told everyone how amazing and fashionable his clothing was.  He should be focusing on_ that _—what he was going to do, how he was going to set up his store, when he was going to make everything for it—and_ not _on the overly hopeful and over-analysed thought that Hearth might be open to start a romantic relationship with him.  Mild spoilers for_ The Sword of Summer _._

_Author’s Note:  Possible out-of-characterness and un-beta’d.  Title from Sting’s song of same name.  First in the I Can’t Stop series._

_Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

_Published: 6 February 2017_

_Rating: NC-17_

 

                The room was blessedly quiet after the raucous racket of the feasting hall and Blitzen was grateful for that.  He needed time to process everything—all of the Wolf’s taunts, the fight itself, Odin endorsing his fashion and dream of a shop, Hearthstone receiving rune lessons from the All-Father himself, and the way that the elf kept _touching_ him.

                It wasn’t that they never touched; quite the opposite, in fact.  After the dwarf had found Hearth in Nidavellir, he had discovered how starved for contact the elf was and so he tried to make sure that pale man never went long without some sort of causal touch.  It didn’t have to be much—a poke, a brush of hands, a shoulder bump—but he wanted Hearthstone to know that he deserved it, that he was worthy of it.

                But _these_ —these fleeting, intimate caresses—these were different.  They were amazing and terrible and confusing and Blitz was never going to survive.  The effect Hearth had on him was, at worst, a terrible infatuation, and at best, something he really shouldn’t be thinking about his best friend.  Having those graceful fingers flicker over him as the feast progressed nearly took all his attention and it only made him want the pale elf even more.

                Blitzen shook his head sharply and paced around the room.  His dream of a store filled with clothes all designed by him was coming true.  Odin himself had told everyone how amazing and fashionable his clothing was.  He should be focusing on _that_ —what he was going to do, how he was going to set up his store, when he was going to make everything for it—and _not_ on the overly hopeful and over-analysed thought that Hearth might be open to start a romantic relationship with him.

                And he most certainly should _not_ be considering making Hearthstone his main model so he’d have an excuse to design undergarments for the taller man to pose in.

                A painfully erotic mental imagine swam up, Hearthstone looking over a bared shoulder, expressive eyes sultry instead of sad, wearing only a pair of tiny, snug, well-tailored—

                Blitzen knuckled his eyes sharply.  This is what exhaustion, Hearthstone’s beautiful hands touching him, and getting promised his own shop in a day was doing to him.  If he was only suffering two of those three things, he could have managed to rein in his libido, but not tonight.  Not with him being so tired and having dreams come true; it made him think that _other_ dreams could come true as well.

                The sound of his door opening distracted him.  He looked up as his best dream and worst nightmare slipped in.  Hearthstone waved slightly.

                _What’s the matter?_   Blitzen immediately signed, noting the dark circles under his best friend’s stunning grey eyes.

                _Couldn’t sleep.  Room was too…_ Hearth paused before his slender fingers moved again.  _Empty_.

                Blitz instantly understood.  Hearthstone didn’t like to talk about his past if he could help it, but being isolated like he’d been in had taken a toll on him.  Since the dwarf had met him, Blitz tried to ease long days by filling the room with the presence of another and the elf had taken to it so much that now he couldn’t get to sleep by himself after a long or terrible day.

                _Okay._   Blitzen gestured because Hearthstone needed him and he would never—could never—ever say ‘no’ to that.  _Almost ready for bed._

                The taller man nodded and padded over to the bed and started clearing off the random patterns and chunks of fabric off it.

                By the time that Blitzen came back in from cleaning up, Hearthstone was already under the covers.  His blond head lifted slightly as Blitzen opened the bathroom door and let all the steam out from his quick shower, but he had reburied himself when the shorter man came over to the bed.

                Hearthstone arranged them into one of his favourite positions once Blitz had climbed in next to him—curled up under the dwarf's arm with his head on the smaller man's chest so he could feel life under his cheek, long fingers idly drawing on other side of the dwarf's chest.

                Blitzen took a deep breath and let out a lot of his tension with his exhale.  _This_ was normal, he could live with this.  He'd been reading too much into Hearth's touches at the feast and it worked him into a fit.  He was lucky that such a gorgeous, gifted, strong man would even consider someone like him to be his friend and would trust him to help him.  He didn't need anything else.

                As Blitz started to drift off, finally calm and resolved enough to fall asleep, he realised that the little patterns that his friend had been tracing on him weren't random doodles; they were letters.

               YOURS...WAS...DUMBER.

                "Wasn't," Blitzen rumbled sleepily once he figured out what was being written, even though he knew the other man couldn't hear him.

                The deaf elf must have felt his chest vibrate when he spoke and knew what had been said because Blitzen felt him grin.  He deeply regretted not being able to see that—Hearth had the most _exquisite_ smiles and he didn't smile _nearly_ enough.

                There were more letters being sketched on his pectoral, but the aspiring designer was fading too fast to catch all of them.  There was a 'N' and 'E' and 'D' and ‘Y’ and ‘U’ and 'L' and 'O'...

                Blitzen slipped off to sleep.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

                The dwarf woke slowly.  He could feel the warmth of another on his side and chest and he allowed himself to grin.  A whole night with the most brilliant and beautiful man in all the Nine Worlds in _his_ arms—what _wasn't_ there to smile about?

                Well, aside from the whole 'strictly platonic' thing, that was.

                Still, it didn't change the fact that Hearth had come to _him_ and spend the whole night in _his_ bed and nothing had interrupted them.  Blitzen decided to just be happy with that.  That was the best thing to do.  Don’t reach for what can never be had and treasure what can.

                He opened his eyes slowly and found Hearth watching him intently, chin on his folded arms on Blitzen’s chest.  The corner of the rune-caster’s mouth twitched up when their eyes met and Blitzen was overwhelm with powerful emotions; he would do _anything_ for this incredible elf.

                “’Morning,” he said, making sure to move his lips clearly.  He wanted to make things as easy as he could for his friend.  Paying attention to that also would make him think about what he was doing and he wouldn’t get as distracted by dangerous thoughts.

                _Think it’s actually afternoon_.  Hearth’s words were slurred and messy because he seemed disinclined to move from the fashionable dwarf’s person, which was completely fine.

               Blitzen would have been completely happy to stay like for the rest of his life, but his bladder decided now was a good time to let him know it was full.  Hearthstone reluctantly crawled off of him when he finally couldn't wait any longer.

               _Breakfast?_   He asked after he came out from dealing with his pressing business.

               _Bed,_ the elf countered before patting the empty space next to him.

               _Breakfast in bed?_   Blitzen offered.  While he would love nothing more than to spend the rest of the day in bed with the beautiful man, Hearthstone was far too skinny and now that they didn't have to live on the street anymore...

               The blond man thought the compromise over for a moment, than nodded.  _Cereal?_

              _Okay.  Be right back._

               They ate tooth-rottingly sweet cereal (Hearth never got to have that kind for fun as a child so the dwarf tried to prove it as much as possible now) and talked about their suddenly much more interesting futures once their hands were free.  Blitz watched in fascination as his best friend got excited about his upcoming rune lessons.  "You're going to be the _best_ ," he told the other man, signing the sentence at the same time to get his point across.

               The elf's cheeks picked up the most endearing greenish blush and he half-heartedly argued the assertion for a bit, but once he realised that there was no way for him to win, he turned the discussion on to Blitzen's new shop.

               "I have so many ideas I barely know where to start!  I'm going to need space for a forge in the back as well as a surger, sewing machines, and maybe a welder.  Maybe not a welder; I haven't decided yet.  There'll also have to be space for portals, but I'm not going to have one for Alfheim.  Those snotty bastards will just have to live with crappy knock-offs.  I think I want a classic modern look, with metal and wood and stone, but I'll worry about that once I see the space.  One thing I'll _definitely_ want is an apartment over it, just a small one.  We'll have to make sure there will be good spot there for you to study while I'm working, like a window seat or something like that.  I'll also have to make you another tanning bed so we can just leave the one in Nidavellir there so when we visit or have to flee there, we won't have to worry about you.  And I think—am I talking too fast?"  He interrupted himself when the gorgeous face in front of him changed.  "I'm talking too fast.  Okay, I'll go back and sign."  He shut his mouth and concentrated on spelling out the things he didn't know the signs for.  _Will need a spot for a F-O-R-G-E and sewing machines and a S-U-R-G-E-R and_ —

               _Spot to study?_   Hearthstone interrupted him, fingers moving slower than normal.

                “Yeah, you’ll need a place for when you're working on your runes,” Blitz said before he remembered that he was trying to sign because he got carried away.  Grey eyes were still staring at him as if he did something completely incomprehensible.  He wracked his memory, trying to figure out what he’d done.  He had been talking about his shop and what he wanted to do with it and how he wanted an apartment over it and what he needed for Hearthstone—

                Shit.

                “That is, assuming you wanted to, you know, join me there.”  It would have been easier to regurgitate rusty nails than it was for him to say this.  “You don’t have to.  I mean, if you want to live in Asgard or— _mmph!_ ”

                The taller man sat back and looked away, cheeks green again.  His fingers moved, but Blitzen was staring in too much shock to even try to understand what his best friend was saying.

                "You kissed me!"  The dwarf blurted out a few moments later, unintentionally interrupting the other man.  Part of him wanted to know what he had to do to get Hearth to do it again, but thankfully, the stunned part was in control.

                The elf's beautiful eyes slid off to the side, but his hands were steady, almost defiant.  _I thought you died on that island and...Opportunities we've never dreamed of are coming our way and yet you still want to live with me._

                "You kissed me."  Blitzen's mouth repeated stupidly.

               Hearthstone sighed, a bit sadly, and uncurled his long legs.  He started to get up.

                _That_ brought the darker man's brain out of its loop.  "Whoa!  Wait a sec!"  He lunged to grab the thin man's shirt and tried to steer clear of arms or hands so he wouldn't be accidentally silencing the deaf rune-caster.

                He didn't plan on Hearth to stop and turn slightly towards him when he felt the bed move, so instead of nearly grabbing the other man, he crashed in to him and sent them both tumbling off of the bed.  They landed in a tangle of limbs and the expression on Hearthstone’s face was so priceless that Blitzen couldn’t help himself; he snorted, and then began to laugh.

                The elf managed to look put out for all of five seconds before he started snickering as well and the dwarf felt his heart speed up with joy; _he’d_ made Hearth laugh, _he’d_ made him that happy.

                As their giggles slowed down, Blitzen looked at the beautiful man and nearly lost his breath; Hearth’s eyes were intense and intent on him, and for the love of all in Asgard, Blitzen was going to be enough of a respectful gentleman that he wasn’t going to do this on the floor!  He didn’t know what Hearth saw in him, but the pale man wanted him, and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure he was worthy of the elf.

                He carefully untangled himself and ignored the flash of hurt that Hearth quickly hid under a blank mask.  He got to his feet and held out his hand.

                Hearth stared at first, the hand and then Blitzen's face.  Slowly, he took it and let the dwarf pull him up from the floor.  His eyes widened slightly when the shorter man didn't let got and led him back to the bed.

                Blitzen sat down and took a deep breath as he waited for the pale elf to follow suit.  He prayed that he wouldn't choke; there was _so_ much to lose if he screwed this up.

                Hearth inhaled sharply when Blitzen reached up and carefully cradled the taller man's face in his rough hands.  "Hearthstone," he said, swallowed hard, and then forced himself to continue.  "You are the most beautiful person in the Nine Worlds, inside and out.  You're the strongest person I know, and you are _so_ intelligent.  How you can _possibly_ think that I wouldn't want you near me is utterly inconceivable.  You are—"

                Blitzen never got to finish because Hearth, eyes looking like they were damp, abruptly yanked the dwarf forwards and clumsily kissed him, mouth almost desperate.  Blitz decided he'd finish that speech later and gently tilted the elf's head to a better angle.

                He felt Hearth gasp and he forcefully reminded himself that this was only their second kiss; it was _far_ too soon for tongues.  It killed him not to deepen the kiss, but if Hearth’s slightly uncoordinated movements meant anything, it said he wasn’t familiar with kissing and Blitzen wasn’t going to push him.  It didn’t matter how amazing Hearth’s mouth was, or how addictive he tasted or how he couldn’t seem to get enough of darker man; Blitz was NOT GOING TO PUSH IT.

                The dwarf pulled back slightly and Hearthstone tried to follow him, constantly trying to catch his lips as Blitzen peppered kisses on his cheeks, nose, and ears.  He finally succeeded and it instantly became apparent that Hearth had _no_ interest in keeping things sweet and romantic.

                Blitzen groaned thickly as the other man kissed him as if there was nothing left in the world but them.  It didn’t help that Hearthstone had climbed on to his lap and had bracketed his hips with long legs. Lengthy, frantic arms wrapped around his head and neck, and hammers and avails, Hearth was going to _kill_ him.  There was no way Blitz could survive his own desires or Hearth’s constant destruction of his attempts to be a gentleman.

                And then the elf’s hips jerked forwards in an ungainly thrust.

                The dwarf’s head spun.  Hearth was aroused.  Hearth was more than a little bit aroused.  Hearth was almost as aroused as Blitzen was.

                Well, _damn_.

                Hearthstone leaned back, face mortified and cheeks the most _amazing_ shade of green.  He couldn't get too far away because Blitz hadn't managed to loosen his near death-grip on the slender man's thighs.  _Sorry_ , he signed awkwardly.

                “It’s…”  Blitzen finally got one of his hands to let go of a perfect thigh because the deaf man wasn’t looking at him.  He tilted the gorgeous face until it was looking back at him.  “It’s fine,” he said in a voice so rough he almost couldn’t recognise it as his own.  He swallowed and tried again.  “It’s fine.  I…don’t mind.  It’s…I might be in…I’m in…a similar state.”

                Blitzen tried not to be mortified when grey eyes immediately dropped down to confirm his assertion.  It got much easier not to be embarrassed when Hearthstone smiled and looked up through his lashes shyly.

                _Okay?_

                The dwarf nodded jerkily.  “Yeah.  Yeah, it’s okay.”  He cupped the gorgeous face across from him.  “Is it…okay for you?”

                Hearth’s smile softened and he kissed Blitzen eagerly, answering in actions rather than words. Blitzen let him for a moment before he reluctantly pulled back.  “I need to know,” he said unevenly, making one last, desperate grab at his manners, “how far you wanna go and how much you want.  Because—”

                _Everything.  I want it all_.  The pale man interrupted him.  _Please!_

                Hearth was going to be the _death_ of him.

                Blitz swallowed hard again.  “Okay.  Okay, yeah.  Just—no, wait a sec!  Just, just let me know if it’s too much or you don’t like something, all right?  I’ll stop and we’ll do something else.  There’s lots of other things—what?”

                The elf shook his head slightly, grey eyes bright with joy and what possibly might have been unshed tears.  He signed _you too_ before he leaned forwards to return to what clearly his new favourite pastime.

                This time, Blitzen decided to roll with it.  He caught the other man’s slender hips with one hand and took advantage of the fact that Hearth’s hands and legs were clinging to him.  Quickly, he tumbled them over until the elf was staring up at him, wide-eyed and surprised.  He smiled slightly, and demonstrated why this position was better by rolling his hips forwards.

                The world blurred for a moment as incredible pleasure shot up his spine.  When his vision cleared, he saw Hearthstone under him, eyes clenched shut and mouth open in a silent cry and _damn_ , if that wasn’t the most beautiful thing that had ever existed!

                Pale, elegant fingers clutched the dwarf’s shoulders painfully as he thrust again, erections sliding together through their clothes.  Hearth threw his head back, exposing that gorgeous throat and since Blitzen couldn’t really reach that delectable mouth, he dragged his mouth along the pale skin.

                Hearthstone keened and bucked wildly.

                Next time, Blitzen promised himself as the elf’s shirt blocked his lips’ progress, they were going to get _naked_ and he was going to taste _every_ _inch_ of Hearth’s skin.  And then he was going to encourage the elf to return the favour.

                Hearth brought his attention immediately back by jerking upwards frantically, nearly short-circuiting the dwarf’s brain.  His movements, which weren’t all that coordinated before, were devolving into a mess of thrashing movements.  Blitzen had to use all his strength to keep from being bucked off.

                The elf’s hands scrambled uncontrollably over the darker man’s back as he pushed forwards again.  He kissed the magnificent pale throat and determinedly resisted the urge to give Hearth a reason to have to wear his scarf.

                Hearth suddenly tensed, quivering, and Blitzen’s head spun as he felt the erection next to his pulse.  His hips moved sharply without his permission and as Hearth slowly relaxed, glowing, Blitzen came, _hard_.

                He collapsed awkwardly, trying not crush the elf next to him and only partially succeeding. 

He couldn’t find the energy to move, so he just lay there, half on Hearth, and vaguely hoped the pale man didn’t mind.  He couldn’t even be bothered by the fact he had ruined a perfectly good pair of silk boxers and his Egyptian linen pyjamas; at least, not right now.

                Blitzen finally mustered up enough strength to lift himself up enough to see the other man’s face.  His heart sped up a little at the completely blissful expression Hearthstone wore, and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching up and pulling that smiling mouth down to kiss it gently.

                Grey eyes fluttered open sluggishly as he slowly pulled back.  “Hi,” he murmured softly.

                Hearth’s answering grin was blindly happy.  He waved before leaning up to be kissed again.

                After a few moments, Blitzen managed to take his lips back.  “I was thinking,” he said, putting his hand on the thin chest under him to keep Hearth from stealing more kisses, “that since you helped me ruin my sleepwear and underwear, you could help me get out of them and clean up in the shower.”

                Hearthstone’s eyes widened for a moment before they darkened hungrily.  He surged up, kissing Blitzen filthily before dragging him to the bathroom.

                Later, after they had both proceeded to destroy more than just each other’s’ night-clothes and Hearth was contentedly curled up under Blitzen’s arm, the dwarf felt like his heart would burst.  No matter what happened with his store or Magnus or anything else, he had this.

                He had Hearthstone, and Hearthstone wanted him.  It was all he needed.

 

_x Fin x_


End file.
